The instant invention relates to a mechanism to be used for the training of horses. When a horse is reined, the desired motion is for the horse to flex its head at the poll rather than the withers. However, horses do not always make the desired motion when reined and a training mechanism to teach the horse to make the desired motion is necessary. Previous training mechanisms have tended to cause the horse's head to bend at the withers which results in an undesirable downward movement of the horse's head.
An example of prior art is disclosed in FIG. 1. This apparatus is commonly referred to as a draw rein used in the German Martingale style. A German Martingale is used to prevent a horse from raising its head higher than desired by restraining the horse's head movement from a leverage point located well under the head. While this mechanism effectively restrains the horse's head vertically, it trains the horse to bend at the withers when the rein is pulled. In contrast, my invention effectively controls the horse's head movement and trains the horse to make the desired head motion which is back and in, rather than downward.
By means of a unique and simple design, the instant invention causes the horse's head to pivot or flex at the poll, resulting in a generally horizontal movement of the horse's mouth inward toward the horse's body so that the poll of the horse's head remains essentially stationary. Further, the invention more closely approximates the direction of pull of conventional reins toward the withers and the rider's hands. This facilitates the horse's transition to conventional reins from the training mechanism of the invention because the horse is less aware of the change of mechanisms and leverage points. Hence, after a suitable training period using this invention, the horse will perform as desired with conventional reins.